


What are you having trouble to define?

by itsjulianayall



Series: The Cycle [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Goalkeepers, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjulianayall/pseuds/itsjulianayall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leno always found it difficult to like Ter Stegen, thing is: he didn't exactly know why. Maybe it was his technique? Maybe it was the way he kicked the ball. There was something about him, something that made Leno have strong feelings for Marc, negative ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you having trouble to define?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fanfiction ever but it's the first one I've written in ages, also my first about this couple. English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Feedback is always wecolme and I hope you like it <3

One; two; three; four; five. Five goals Leno watched Ter Stegen concede. Not just Leno, but the whole Germany NT and all of the others fans in the stadium and around the world watching the match. Though, if there was a competition to know _‘Who was the angriest person at that time?’_ Leno would have won. Unfortunately, they weren't winning the competition that actually mattered, the Euro's.

_Leno was getting so mad that he couldn't contain himself. The anxiety and stress made him start fidgeting in the bench. "That was an easy one. How could he not defend that?" He almost shouted to his teammates who were sitting beside him_

_"Take it slow, Leno. Our defenders aren't really into the game either." Philipp Hofmann said trying to calm Leno down._

_"Take it slow? How can you take it slow in a game like this?" Leno way too stressed over this match and he couldn't blame anyone for the result but Ter Stegen. He opened a small bag and took a bottle of water, he started to drink it. He thought that maybe it could help him to get less nervous._

Leno always found it difficult to like Ter Stegen, thing is: he didn't exactly know why. Maybe it was his technique? Maybe it was the way he kicked the ball. There was something about him, something that made Leno have strong feelings about Marc,  _negative_  ones.

He passed the lastest minutes of the match sitting on the bench, with a hand on his chin, not actually believing in what was going on.

When the game was finally over, Ter Stegen left the box to greet his teammates and the Portugal's players. Marc wasn't feeling okay at all. " _How?"_ he thought to himself. He had never conceded five goals in his whole career before. _"What the fuck happened?"_ He couldn't understand, the squad couldn't either.

Marc looked at his teammates and they were all with disappointment faces. Somehow, Marc felt like the Euro's elimination was his entire fault. He glanced at Leno who was more than disappointed, he was angry and Marc started feeling really bad about it.

The players entered the locker room and the coach gave them a short speech. "We should take today's match as a lesson. You can never learn from success but you can learn from failure. [...]" Hrubesch continued his speech, he said he was very proud of the team even though they didn't make it do the semi finals and all of the consolation words the coaches feel the need to give when the team loses an important match.

Leno was death-staring Marc during the whole speech. Marc knew there was something going on with Leno, he was probably the angriest player towards the situtation and, really, if he had something to say to him about it, Marc wanted to listen.

After the coach left the locker room, the players started to pick up their stuff to take a shower and change. Marc took this opportunity to go after Leno and set things straight.

"Hey" He put his hands on Leno's shoulder, watching he turn around to talk to him

"What" Leno was not in his best moment or in the small-talk-mood. Ter Stegen was the last person he wanted to chat with.

"Look, I know you're mad at me..." Marc started but he was interrupted by Leno's ironic laugh.

"Mad?" Okay, go on." Leno said still laughing ironically towards Marc.

"So..." Marc continued "I'm mad too but you do do realize that I didn't make it on purpose. I mean, it wasn't like...my fault. I know I made some silly mistakes-"

"Wait" Leno said interrupting Ter Stegen once again "It wasn't your fault? You're kidding right? Of course it was your fucking fault. Aren't you the bloody FC Barcelona player? The Great Marc-Andre Ter Stegen, treble winner? So what the fuck was that on the pitch today? There were many defendable shots on target and you wasn't able to defend none properly. Don't come with me with this 'it wasn't my fault' speech." He closed the locker so hard that made the whole squad in listen to the noise and turn to them.

"We're alright, thanks." Marc said to everyone so they could return to their thing and let he and Leno talk privately. "If you were in my place today, you would understand," He put rested an arm on one of the lockers and stared down, anyone could notice he wasn't alright.

"Oh, I wish. I really wish I was in your place today, then we wouldn't have lost 5-0 to fucking Portugal." Leno couldn't avoid being sarcastic, not for a moment.

"I'm not taking this bullshit from you anymore, Leno" Marc pointed a finger to Leno's face in a try of intimidate him, failed try.

"Really? What are you going to do?" Leno wasn't afraid of Marc. He have never been, actually, but he was afraid of something else in that moment. His heart was beating faster than normal whilst he was staring at Marc's shining green eyes. They were extremely close to each other.

"Let it go" Marc said breaking the silence, he took his arm off the locker it was resting beside Leno. He felt weak when the adrenaline went away and he noticed he was that close to Leno. Maybe he couldn't do anything to him because he was not that reckless type of guy, or the fighting type. Anyway, if there was another reason, he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Pussy" Leno said in a teasing tone that made Marc, who was already about to leave the locker room, go back inside.

"Oh. Shut up, Leno!" He started to walk back where Leno was standing, he didn't know what were his legs doing but they were almost running to Leno and he couldn't tell why. He put Leno against the lockers and found himself kissing the older boy's lips.

Leno was still with his eyes wide open during the kiss, trying to understand what was going on and why on Earth would Marc do that. Surprisingly, it didn't take too long for Leno to let himself have that moment, to surrender that kiss.

"Why?" Leno asked by the end of the kiss. Marc didn't say much after that. "Why would you do this?" Leno insisted, trying to get an answer from Ter Stegen.

"I don't know." Marc took a deep breathe in an attempt to clean his thoughts. He really didn't know why he had done it. He was as confused as leno but at the same time he felt that the kiss was so right. He wasn't feeling bad, actually, he was feeling just fine and that was a little bit scary. "We're late. We need to take the bus." Marc said whilst picking up his stuff and leaving a confused Bernd Leno in the locker room.

"I'll be there." Leno said but Marc had already left. He was all alone, overthinking about what had just happened.


End file.
